What Fred Left Behind
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: Angst ahoy! Oneshot. Hermione was pregnant with Fred's child when he died at the Final Battle. I suck at summaries :p


**This is just something that came to me while reading Fred/Hermione stories and watching Forrest Gump :D Just an angsty story. Please review at the end and tell me what you think. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

What Fred Left Behind

Tears streamed down her face as she watched the Weasley family cry over Fred's dead body. Hermione felt numb, it seemed the loud sounds had suddenly gone deathly quiet and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart. Everything around her blurred and all she could see was Fred's body.

"No." She said softly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she knelt down on the cold stone floor of the castle.

"No, no, no." She kept saying over and over again. George was the worst out of all of them; he was inconsolable. Hermione's heart broke even more as she watched George's heart break. Ginny, who had tears streaming down her cheeks, looked over at Hermione and walked over to her. She bent down in front of Hermione and they embraced.

"I never told him." Hermione whispered in a broken voice. Ginny looked at her in the eyes.

"You never told him what?" Ginny's voice was hoarse.

"I was waiting until after the battle was done. I mean, I haven't seen him months and it didn't seem right telling him in the middle of the battle..." She blubbered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_What_, Hermione?" Ginny asked with urgency. She had a sinking feeling of what Hermione was going to say.

"I'm pregnant... with his child." She told her. Ginny stared at her in shock and then started crying again. They held each other as they sobbed. Once they had calmed somewhat, Hermione started speaking again.

"He'll never know... he'll never get to be there... It's not fair, Ginny." Ginny was now rubbing Hermione's back to sooth her.

"He'll know, wherever he is... he'll be watching over you and his... child." Ginny's voice cracked.

* * *

><p>Hermione waited two weeks after the final battle was over before she told the Weasley's she was pregnant. They had taken the news much better then she had thought they would.<p>

_The Weasley's were still living at Aunt Muriel's much to the children's chagrin. Hermione had apparated there. She had noticed that the house seemed uncharacteristically quiet; there was no laughter or bombs going off because of the twins pranks. Hermione felt an overwhelming sadness take a hold of her. She spotted Mrs. Weasley at the sink doing the dishes and swiping at her eyes furiously, her eyes were red and puffy._

"_Mrs. Weasley?"_

"_Oh, Hermione dear, it's very nice to see you." She left her dishes and hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione couldn't hold in her emotions anymore and started sobbing._

"_I loved him so much." Hermione said, and the sight of her was heart breaking. Molly wasn't surprised at the confession, she wasn't daft. She had known there had been something going on between Hermione and Fred. Molly led Hermione to the sofa and conjured a cup of tea to calm the young woman. Hermione looked up at Molly and the heart break in her eyes was as painful as George's. She had really loved her son._

"_Molly," Hermione said, using her first name, Molly smiled softly, it had been years that she'd been insisting that Hermione call her that. Hermione seemed suddenly nervous._

"_I'm pregnant... with Fred's child." Molly couldn't believe her ears. She clapped her hand over her mouth to stop the sob from escaping. She was happy and sad all at once. A part of Fred would live on in that child, but Fred would never get to meet his own child._

"_Oh, Hermione." She hugged the girl tightly to her. And it seemed that that's all it took for Hermione to understand that Molly wasn't angry at her and had accepted this. Suddenly Hermione heard a gasp and looked up to find Angelina Johnson sitting against the wall, her hand covering her mouth, sobbing. Hermione looked at her wide eyed._

"_Angelina..." Hermione started._

"_NO!" Angelina yelled out angrily. "HOW COULD YOU?"_

"_I-I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I-it was on-only one night. I know that F-Fr-Fred loved you. I was the mistake, al-alright? He told me s-so. He told me he loved you and that what we had d-done was a m-mistake! I loved him, but he loved you! I'm sorry... so sorry." Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks once again and fled the room. Molly was at a loss of what to do. George walked into the room like a zombie and looked at Hermione's retreating back in confusion._

"_What happened?" He asked; his voice hoarse. Angelina sobbed louder and left the room in a hurry and slammed the door behind her. His mother looked sad and pensive. _

"_George, love, come here." George walked over to his mother; his legs were wobbly from drinking so much. Molly cracked a smile and George looked at her in shock._

"_Mum?" He asked uncertainly._

"_You're going to be an uncle." Her smile growing larger as tears fell down her cheeks._

"_What, who?" He asked in confusion. He guessed it was probably Bill._

"_Hermione." She said. George was shocked and confused._

"_What? Hermione?" His brother, of course, had told him about his one night with Hermione. George had thought it was odd. He had always seen her as a little sister. Fred had confided in him that he had fallen for the girl and that he would let her know after the battle if she hadn't gotten together with Ron._

"_It's Fred's isn't it?" He asked sadly. The numbness left him and he felt a crushing sadness. He quickly got up._

"_George?" She asked questioningly._

"_I-I need time... and a drink." He mumbled the last bit._

* * *

><p>Ron had been devastated and felt somewhat foolish. The whole time he had worried that Harry would take away Hermione from him, but the whole time it had been his own brother. He wasn't angry, though. How could he? Hermione was carrying the child of his dead brother. At least there would be a part of him living on with them. He was sad he couldn't be with Hermione; well not immediately anyway (that would be insensitive). But if Hermione wanted him, he'd wait for her.<p>

Harry had been happy for her and had told he'd be there for her whenever she needed anything; even a shoulder to cry on.

The other Weasley siblings had been ecstatic at the news. Mr. Weasley had even cried; out of happiness, he had told her.

Once her parent's memories had been restored and Hermione had told them she was pregnant they had been disappointed in her. Hermione told them all about Fred and how he had died bravely in the war. Her parents had been more sympathetic, but of course felt that Hermione was being cheated of her adolescence. She was still so young. They would support her no matter what. Sometimes Hermione's mother would stay up late at night holding her as she wept. Hermione was grateful for her parent's support. They had really helped her through the toughest parts of her grief.

* * *

><p>Hermione had removed the concealment charm she had on her stomach a week after she had told her parents and the Weasley clan. They had all been surprised at how huge she was. The baby had been conceived in late August and it was now late June. She was over her due date by three weeks. Ron gaped at her every time he saw her; it was getting a bit old. And of course, her stomach seemed to have become public property. Everyone kept touching it. It was only two days after revealing her stomach that she went into labour. She had been visiting Fred's tomb stone and telling him all about the baby.<p>

"_I swear our child is going to be a Quidditch player. He or she can't stop kicking me in the ribs and bladder. I always have to pee." She chuckled and as if on cue she felt a warm trickle go down her legs. At first she really thought she had peed herself but then realized the pains that she had been feeling in her stomach all day were contractions. She was going into labour!_

Six hours later she was holding a beautiful baby boy in her arms. He had red hair and blue eyes. He was beautiful. Hermione cried; this moment was bittersweet. She had her baby, a part of Fred that would always be with her and it was all hers... but Fred wasn't here. He would never get to know his son. Hermione, though, would make sure that her son knew his father. She named him Frederick Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>Hermione would visit Fred's grave once a week and sometimes would bring her son with her. Angelina forgave Hermione soon after the baby was born. She had loved Freddie since the moment she had laid eyes on him; he looked so much like his father. George was always at his nephew's side and proudly showed him off to anyone who would listen to him. Hermione had made George Freddie's godfather and Ginny his godmother. George seemed so much happier but he still had his moments. The only person who could take him out of his funks was Freddie. A few months after Freddie had been born George told her about Fred's plan to confess his love to her. She cried into his shoulder at this revelation but felt a sudden weight lift from her shoulders. It was some years later that George married Angelina. They seemed happy together; they were a good match.<p>

Six years after Fred's birth...

"Mummy, can we go see daddy today?" Freddie looked at his mother with pleading eyes. Hermione laughed at his facial expression, it reminded her so much of Fred's puppy dog face.

"Of course." She told him.

"Yeah!" He ran to get his coat and handed Hermione her coat.

"Let's go Mummy!" He said impatiently.

"Okay, okay." She walked up to her son and held him tightly to her.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" Hermione apparated to the cemetery.

Freddie ran towards Fred's tomb stone.

"Hi Daddy!" Freddie said excitedly as he sat in front of the tomb stone.

"Hey mummy?" Freddie turned to his mother. "When's daddy coming back?" Hermione's smile dropped and she looked sadly down at her son.

"He's not coming back baby." Freddie looked at the tomb stone and she could tell his lip was quivering.

"But why, mummy? James has a daddy, why can't I?" Fat tears were rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"Oh, honey." She was petting his hair comfortingly. "Daddy... daddy went to Heaven."

"Where's that?" He asked curiously.

"It's where people go when they die... it's like going on vacation."

"I want to go there. Can I go there to meet daddy? I promise I'll come right back, mummy." He said in a pleading voice. Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry honey, you can't. One day you'll get to meet him, but not today, okay? You're going to stay here with mummy and all your aunts and uncles and grand-parents."

"But, I'll come right back mummy, I swear. Please! I'll be a good boy and I'll even do my bed when you ask." Hermione couldn't say anything more, she just held her son close to her.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Hermione was surprised by his question.

"Of course baby, he already does. He loves you so much." Freddie looked up at her in confusion.

"But how do you know?"

"I can feel it my heart. When you think about daddy, what do you feel?" She asked him. He thought about it for a minute and hesitantly said, "Love?"

"Exactly Freddie. Your daddy loves you very much and he would be here if he could." She told him. Freddie sat quietly staring at the tomb stone.

"Let's go home, Freddie. We'll come back next week."

"Alright." Freddie said, getting up.

"I love you daddy. I'll see you soon." He patted the head stone. Freddie put his tiny hands in his mother's.

"Mummy, one day I'm going to be just like him." Hermione smiled down at her son and apparated away.

Fred leaned against his tomb stone and smiled softly at Hermione and their son. He really did love them, with all his heart.

Finite

**Please review! :)**

**AN: I now have a sequel to this story. It's called the Magical Effects of an iPod. I know lame title, but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, it takes place when Freddie is thirteen. George gets the great idea that it's time to find Hermione a boyfriend so she can move on, but Freddie doesn't take his suggestion too well. If you have time, please read that one too. So far I haven't had any reviews for it. :'( **


End file.
